True love never dies
by Monica636
Summary: Remove the curtains of hate to open the window of love. "Here I was dying but was happy to finally meet him. After all that happened. I knew he will be waiting for me with his open arms ready to held me. "Edward I love you" was my last words..." Read to find out...
1. Chapter 1

_**True love never dies**_

 _You are my soul mate, my sweetheart, you are my dream come true, from now until the end of time I give my heart and soul to you..._

She was happy as could be

It was something you could both know and see

she felt like the strongest person ever born

she knew her happily beating heart would never again be torn.

She had everything she could ever ask for

she was sure she'd never want anything more

A strong girl who was never offended

For she's one who's heart would never need mended

Trust me, nothing can ever bring her down

not even the heaviest, toughest pound

she always walks with her chin up high

she loved how she'd never again have to cry

As strong as you are you could never put her down

On her beautiful face never layed a single frown

She was on top of the world once again

Her prayers were answered, an angel, God did send

For her it was more than a dream come true

 **It was the day she met you!**

 _ **~by EmmAlee**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prolong**_

When you seek love what do you mean? what is love to you? Do you really know the meaning of love? What is the difference between love and true love?

 **" I the God has created men and women so that they could live a happy life and love one - another with all heart and soul. They are meant to be with one - another and no one can separate them."**

 _ **\- Says the God**_

Today I'm going to tell you a story of true love and sacrifice which tells us that love can never die no matter how the situations are.

 _ **Disclaimer**_

 **I don't own anything you recognise except my plot.**

 _ **Laila Majnu - True love never dies**_

Edward - Majnu ( Qays)

Bella - Laila

Jacob - Ward ( laila's husband)

Reniee - Charlie (Bella's parents)

Esme - Carlisle (Edward's Parents)

Alice - ( Bella's best friend and sister)

Jasper - ( Edward's best friend)

Mike - Tabrez ( Bella's brother)


	3. Chapter 3

Love is a delirious passion! And nowhere it is better witnessed than in the tragic tale of laila and Majnu. A tale of a man whose yearning for his lady love cost his sanity. A tale of a women whose longing for her lover was the cause of her death. A tale of two lovers who could never live without each other.

 **Go through this timeless tale of love. If you like it please Review.**

Love is known to be an overwhelming, all consuming, intense passion. But just how intense can love be? No one knows the answer, and examples of such a love are rare. But whenever one talks about the depth of love, the intensity of passion, two names almost immediately come to mind - Laila Majnu.

For which I ressemble Edward and Bella because I see the same intensity of passion for love in them.

I know some of you have issues with the character of Bella apparently known as selfish Bella but in this fanfic you will overcome all your issues as Bella comes out in a new bright light of rays as more laila than Bella.

I hope you enjoy reading this.

And if you do please Review and let me know what you think of it.

As your thoughts matters the most for me. So, please Review lovely readers...

:)

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

_**chapter - 1**_

 _ **Destined**_

 **Unknown:**

A son was born in Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen's house. Whom they named Edward. The purest of all. Carlisle Cullen was an Arab chieftain. Astrologers predicted that Edward would be wandering in wilderness.

Carlisle Cullen produced various types of amulets, talisman and charms and offered prayers for Edward. But nothing would change the predicted destiny.

On the other hand in the house of Reinee and Charlie Swan was born a beautiful girl named Bella. She was white as snow. Her inner beauty resembles her pureness. She was the most beautiful girl if one sees from his heart.

Charlie Swan was the Najid chieftain and was a respectful man of his tribe. His pride and honor was everything to him. He can't risk his pride no matter if it costs ones life.

Carlisle on the other hand was a bit strict but kind man. He always does justice to everyone.

Edward and Bella were of the same age and was born on the same night. Hence forth, they were destined to be together but there was a huge wall of society which held them apart. But till when? As love always find its way out to grow its seeds.

Edward being at the age of 12 were sent to school to learn scriptures. And so was Bella. The two children were meant to be together. So, when they met for the first time they became friends.

As Edward saw Bella for the first time. He couldn't think of anything but Bella. He didn't knew but he has fallen for this girl.

Edward was enchanted at her first sight and remained absorbed in her thoughts. The teacher, fellow students, parents and all others tried to divert his mind and asked him to concentrate on his studies, but he wouldn't listen.

The love of Edward has a magnetic effect over Bella too. At this small age they were now almost inseparable.

One day the teacher told everyone to write the name of ' Allah' (God) in their note books. Everyone started writing. Seeing Edward writing and finally concentrating on his studies the teacher was very happy. He went towards him and saw his note book. He was not writing God's name rather he was copying the one and only name around which his whole universe existed 'Bella'.

The teacher got very angry "you! what are you writing? I told you to write God's name and you are writing this girl Bella's name. You are comparing this little human girl with the God himself. You have taken God's name in vain and henceforth you will be strictly punished." Saying this teacher beat Edward with his stick on his Palm.

A voice full of pain startled everyone in the class. As this voice was not of Edward but of Bella. "Please teacher don't hit it pains a lot." she said almost pleading and crying.

When the teacher saw her hand he was almost shock and so was everyone. The bruises of the stick was on her hands but she was not the one beaten. It was Edward. How this is possible. Everyone in awe stared in their direction. Soon, their parents were called and the teacher told everything to them. It was hard to believe.

The two children unaware of the fact was playing in courtyard.

"I think, its kind of a black magic." says the teacher.

"I agree with you they should not be together anymore." Saying this Bella's father Charlie take her to their home. Carlisle try to stop him but he ignores him.

Here Edward was left alone and to overcome this situation he started learning literature. Soon he masters in that and becomes a poet.

Their families prevent Edward and Bella from seeing each other. As time heals everything. It healed Edward and Bella's hearts too. But somewhere in deep they were still connected with each other which was going to make them inseparable and was going to reveal their love to everyone including them.

 _ **A/N: Let me know what do you think lovely readers.**_

 _ **Review Please! As your thoughts matters a lot.**_

 **eliana: Thank you so much I'm glad you like it.**

 _ **Thank you!**_

 _ **:)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


End file.
